Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-166104 filed on Jun. 2, 2000, Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-338737 filed on Nov. 7, 2000 and Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-125501 filed on Apr. 24, 2001 are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of fabricating the same, a stack-type semiconductor device, a circuit board and an electronic instrument.
Recently, a semiconductor device having a plurality of semiconductor chips stacked thereon has been developed. Many of them have been intended for electrical connection where electrodes of the semiconductor chips are bonded with wires or leads. However, the provision of the wires has imposed limitations on downsizing.
Additionally, it has been developed that a thorough hole is formed in the semiconductor chip and molten solder is filled in the through hole for electrical connection. However, when the solder is filled in an arrow through hole, avoid is generated and thus the reliability in electrical connection is hard to secure.
A method of fabricating a semiconductor device according to the present invention comprises:
a first step of forming a through hole in a semiconductor element having a plurality of electrodes on a first surface; and
a second step of forming a conductive layer which is electrically connected to the electrodes and is provided from the first surface through an inner wall of the through hole to a second surface of the semiconductor element which is opposite to the first surface,
wherein the conductive layer is formed to have connecting portions on the first and second surfaces so that a distance between at least two electrodes among the plurality of electrodes is different from a distance between the connecting portions on at least one of the first and second surfaces, in the second step.
A semiconductor device according to the present invention comprise:
a semiconductor element having a through hole and a plurality of electrodes formed on a first surface of the semiconductor element;
a conductive layer which is electrically connected to the electrodes, and is provided from the first surface through an inner wall of the through hole to a second surface of the semiconductor element which is opposite to the first surface; and
a plurality of connecting portions provided on the conductive layer so that a distance between two connecting portions among the plurality of connecting portions is different from a distance between at least two electrodes among the plurality of electrodes, on at least one of the first and second surfaces.
A stack-type semiconductor device according to one aspect of the present invention is formed by stacking a plurality of semiconductor devices, and at least an undermost semiconductor device among the plurality of semiconductor devices is the above-described semiconductor device.
A stack-type semiconductor device according to another aspect of the present invention is formed by stacking a plurality of the above semiconductor devices, and adjacent semiconductor devices among the plurality of the semiconductor devices are electrically connected by the conductive layer.
Over a circuit board according to the present invention, the above-described semiconductor device is mounted.
An electronic instrument according to the present invention comprises the above-described semiconductor device.